miaandmefandomcom-20200223-history
Mia and Me - Episode 203
The Animal Guardians is the third episode of the second season of Mia and Me. Summary Mia is looking for Onchao, who is still fighting for acceptance among Esko's foal group. Rixel plans to get into the elven crater by waving the white flag. Plot Renzo takes Mario and Mia to pick apples near the garden owned by Violetta's family. Violetta's mother. Contessa yells at some of her workers, while Sapphire continues to act up. Contessa spots Mia and the others, and goes to investigate along with Violetta. Contessa threatens them with the police, with Mario protesting that Contessa never does anything with the apples herself, just leaving them to rot. Renzo continues to pick the apples, offering to let Contessa and Violetta taste the apple pie he intends to make from the apples. The police officer, Silvio arrives, but turns out to be on good terms with Renzo and joins the group at the farm for some apple pie. As Mia takes Mimi outside to keep her from jumping onto the counters, she notices a guitar outside. Renzo reveals that he and Silvio used to play in a band. The two, along with Mario, begin playing their instruments, when Mia's bracelet begins to glow, and she excuses herself to go back inside. Arriving in Centopia, Mia meets up with Yuko who tells her to come along to the palace for a meeting. With Rixel's island still nearby, the elves discuss what to do. Phuddle offers some soup, but there's too much pepper in it, which makes everyone sneeze. Meanwhile, Rixel reports to his master, who keeps demanding that Rixel catch Onchao as soon as possible. Rixel decides to try a more direct approach this time, telling Gargona to create more green fluid while he goes to take back his animals. Gargona warns him about the water bubbles and the trumptus, but Rixel is not concerned. Back at the palace, the group hear the circus animals, and Mayla asks them to tell Shiva, Xolana and Lasita to go feed the animals. The three elf girls approach the animals, having come up with names for them: Flo, Miri, and Scrobbit. Shiva and Xolana have trouble feeding the animals, but Lasita shows them how to do it. Mia looks for Onchao, asking Lasita if she has seen him. Mia goes to check the unicorn herd, and finally finds Onchao lying on the ground, looking sad. Onchao still feels that he doesn't fit in with the other unicorns his age due to his wings, but Mia assures him that it's okay for him to just be himself. Rixel approaches the palace, and Raynor tells Mo and Yuko to first listen to what he wants to say before going on the offensive. Rixel asks to have his animals back, but the elves refuse. Gurga who had been hidden nearby, is startled by a frog and reveals herself, chasing the elves away. Gurga shoots out some living fire balls called Gongos, which end up where Shiva and Lasita are looking after the animals. Yuko and Mo use the water shooters to try to put out the fire balls, while Phuddle retrieves the trumptus and tries to use it against Rixel and Gurga, but it proves to be not much more than an annoyance to them. Meanwhile, Mia and Onchao fly around, and Lyria thanks Mia for helping cheer Onchao up. Receiving the signal from Yuko's friendship ring, Mia and Onchao head out to see what's going on. The water shooters are proving not very effective against Gurga and Rixel, so the elves must try to think of an alternate solution. Raynor tells the elves to fill the water shooters with the pepper soup Phuddle prepared earlier. Mia realizes that this is what the riddle was referring to, before the elves fire off bubbles of spicy soup at Gurga and Rixel, managing to drive them away. Major events * Renzo, Mario, and Mia pick apples from the Contessa's property, and the cops are called. The cop, Silvio, is Renzo's friend. * The elves care for and name the circus animals. * Onchao is sad that he doesn't fit in, but Mia assures him it will be okay. * Rixel comes back for the animals, and Gurga shoots gongos at the elves and animals. * Water isn't effective on Rixel and Gurga, so the elves fill their glares with Phuddle's pepper soup. Trivia * The oracle of this episode is "Sometimes a cough, sometimes a sneeze can bring all enemies to their knees." * Gongos are little flames with arms and feet that run around. * Renzo makes apple pies out of apples from the Contessa's property. Transcript /Transcript}} Gallery /Gallery}} References # Plot Summary from TV Tropes. # Volume 3 on Itunes Category:Episodes Category:Season 2 Episodes Category:Season 2